The Ultimate Marauders Gameshow
by WereWolvesDeserveLoveToo
Summary: Watch as the marauders take a new spin on all your favorite gameshows- and all their wacky twists and turns- in the ULTIMATE MARAUDER GAMESHOW!


The curtain opens to reveal hundreds of audience members. No, more then hundreds, thousands. it looks as if the entire wizarding community was sitting in the studio _(even though thats hardly possible, with seats being the price they are.), _the shadow on the stage lifts, and the outlines of several characters can be seen in the dim light. Short and stumpy, tall and frumpy, teenage and adult silhouettes alike became more and more visible. Your breath hitches in excitement of finally getting to see it- _them_- in real life. Well, sort of. But before the scream in your throat could blossom into a full out shout, all silence in the room was erased when a booming, fast paced theme song began to play.

_"Who needs whiny supermodels, people getting beat or throttled, why do you watch reality TV? There's gross eating and competing, but there's nothing else on tv like our show! we have- houseelvesracingpeoplefromspaceeatingpiesnadcalculas,goodguys,badguy,teenagegirls,boyswhohowlatthemooninregularintervals,__evilteachers,quidditchbleachers, __singingcakesandgracefulcreatures,ministryofficialsteachingpeopletodance,crazyheadmastersgoingthroughtimewarps,andsloppy reunions here on our show! So why not sit and watch us instead of watching Survivor in your bed, we have lots more fun here, so pop on up and join us on Marauder's- Ultimate-Game show!"_

Clapping erupts in a storm around you, and you cant help but join in as the song quickly dies, and the contestants' multicolored panels are wheeled out on stage. As the clapping slows, a short woman with a mane of tan hair walks out on stage holding a microphone. She coughs into the microphone once or twice for effect, waiting for the last shouts and whistles of the audience to finish.

_"Good evening from this side of the world, and good morning for everywhere else I don't care to mention!... What? No laugh?_

_Well, they can't all be gems! However, there are plenty of gems to off balance me on our show this episode, and we'll introduce them in just a moment! But before we do, why don't we bring down one of our lucky studio audience to open the show!" _

She walks over to the multicolored panels, tapping each one on her way. Your heart speeds up, and you're raising your hand high above your head, just _begging _the fates to give you this chance, _this one chance_-

_"This lovely young lady in front, with the green knit sweater. Yes, you, why don't you come up on stage for a moment."_

Your heart slows, and you feel a slight disappointment at not being chosen. The fates must be keeping your luck for another day. You're distracted from your grief as your attention shoots to the young girl on stage, shaking hands with the host. The host mumbles something into the girls ear, and she smiles. She turns to the audience, and in a nervous, shaking voice, just barely understandable, she says, "_Welcome to the one and only Mauraders Ultimate Gameshow! You never know what they're going to do, and you never expect it when the do what they do!"_

The clapping this time was slower, more measured, and the girls bowed and left the stage. You're on the edge of your seat, because you know whats going to happen next, and you know you want to be the first one to cheer and be seen.

_"And Now,"_ the host speaks louder into her microphone, her voice gaining excitement, as she walks back to her original station, "_I would like to introduce, today's contestants-",_She paused for effect as a drum roll sounded, and took a deep breathe, and you know its coming, you're ready for it, and you're bouncing on your seat-

_"JAMESSIRIUSREMUSPETERANDLILY!" _As quickly as she said it, in turn with each of their names, colorful puffs of smoke appeared behind five of the eight colorful panels. Lily, in her usual space behind the green panel, and to the left of the red panel, where James was smiling ad waving and you were screaming and clapping-

Remus was in between Peter and Sirius at the purple panel, shaking his head at Sirius' excited antics. In his haste for the game to start, his hand had hit the buzzer of his orange panel, which was now giving off a loud keening noise, while Peter, at the yellow panel, was trying to help him quite his panel by kicking the bottom with indecent force. The white, pink, and blue panels were mysteriously absent. Your voice was scratchy as the last scream died out- yours, incidentally- and the host held her hands above her head to signal for silence.

"_And this week's guest contestants are-"_ Silence in the audience as you wait for the big reveal.

_"Harry, Ron, and HERMIONE!"_ The crowd gave another (less enthusiastic) scream as three more puffs of colorful smoke appeared behind the remaining panels. Hermione appeared waving from behind the blue panel, next to Ron looking sheepish at the pink, and finally, Harry Potter stood, not gazing out into the crowd, but to his right, at his mother.

The loudest scream of all was not that of any fan girl.

--

Tune in next time for the dramatic reunion of harry and his parents, throwing pie, alien abductions, and dumbledore in a catsuit!

(I SO do not own any of the characters. any. well, except the host. but mostly because i payed her. shes not cheap, either.) (update soon, but not too soon... wanna keep you on the edge of your seat? no. I just dont have much time here.)


End file.
